


Teach the rookie how you ride.

by AaliyahManira



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: And Cam's ass might kill someone, Boys Will Be Boys, Dubinsky is a menace, M/M, PLD is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahManira/pseuds/AaliyahManira
Summary: "Literally anything involving PLD" is a very, very dangerous prompt to give me, but here you go.Dubinsky is a menace, Cam likes beautiful boys, and Pierre-Luc gets to learn some new tricks.Hope you like it.





	Teach the rookie how you ride.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> Nonnie, I hope you like it. It was fun to write and gave me an excuse to procrastinate all the other things I should have been doing instead.  
>  **Prompt:**  
>  Pierre Luc-Dubois/any CBJ - Rookie getting taken care of by a vet/comfort in another rookie/literally anything involving PLD.

Brandon Dubinsky is utterly and completely ridiculous and Cam is no stranger to his antics, knows that he’s harmless, and loves watching him mess with the rookies. And if he stares a little too long at the way Pierre-Luc fights back when Brandon ruffles his hair or gets distracted at the way their muscles work when they play-fight, sue him. They’re pretty, individually and together, and Luc’s—impressive. He’s not Brandon, who Cam’s pretty sure will always be the most beautiful person in the room, even if it’s just to him. And he’s not Wennberg, who draws your eyes as soon as you walk into the room and holds them everywhere he goes. But he’s a close second to them, the kind of beautiful that might take you a few minutes to notice, but seems magnetic once you do.

“You alright, kid?” Brandon asks, bumping Luc with his hip as he walks by. Luc looks up, still digging his fingers into the muscles of his shoulder like they’ve personally offended him.

“Yeah, fine, just have a knot and it’s killing me,” Brandon nods solemnly and pulls on his jeans even though his skin’s still wet. It looks uncomfortable and makes Luc wince.

“Hey, Cam!” Brandon shouts suddenly, jerking his head to call him over even though he’s just coming out of the showers and wearing only a towel. He gestures to Luc and wiggles his fingers dramatically. “The rookie needs your magic hands,” Brandon says. Luc is about to open his mouth and protest—partially because he really can just go see the trainers and partially because the idea of naked Cam touching him is really distracting—but he never quite manages it because Cam eases his hands away from the knot and presses down. Luc barely swallows the sound that he makes and it feels so good, he can’t find it in him to say any of the things he was thinking.

“I told you,” Brandon says softly, leaning down to whisper in Luc’s ear, “magic hands.” Brandon ruffles his hair and goes back to dressing.

 

Cam’s distracted. He’s watching Luc mess with Sonny from across the room and he doesn’t notice Sergei coming toward him until he drops down on the bench with a knowing look on his face. _Fucking goalies_ , Cam thinks to himself, hating the way Sergei’s eyes seem to pierce right through him. He tries not to look as uncomfortable as he feels with being the focus of Sergei’s considerable attention, tries to readjust himself inconspicuously to hide the evidence of his arousal, and tries to make his eyes do a casual lap around the room like he wasn’t just blatantly staring.

“Is less obvious if you don’t try to hide,” Sergei says quietly, leaning back and letting his long legs fall open so he’s completely sprawled out. Cam arches an eyebrow and looks at him just in time to see him gesturing with one hand toward the semi barely hidden in his sweats. “Boys know not to look, but if you draw attention, they do. Like reflex.”

It makes sense, sort of, and also makes Sergei sound a little bit like an old monk, but he doesn’t say that. Cam chuckles and does his best to imitate his lazy sprawl, his shorter legs taking up substantially less space. From across the room, Brandon’s eyes catch his and drag down the expanse of his bare chest, appreciative and hungry. Cam flexes the muscles in his stomach just to watch Brandon’s eyes flash and turns his attention back to Sergei.

“You sound like you have experience,” he says, aiming for casual and keeping his voice low. Sergei laughs, the bubbly little laugh that means someone’s said something he finds equally dumb and amusing, and jerks his chin in the direction of Nick, stretching up onto his toes to try and grab something that’s gotten stuck just out of reach on one of the shelves.

“What’s word for make hurt on purpose?” Cam laughs and drags a hand through his curls, watching Brandon in his peripheral vision as he catches Luc in a headlock and forcibly musses his shower-wet hair.

“Um, torture?” he offers, enjoying the distracting ripple of the muscles in Brandon’s back as Luc works against his hold. Cam’s mind threatens to wander and he has to look away to focus on Sergei’s voice.

“Da,” Sergei says, satisfied, “is torture. Get good at be patient, keep secret. You need practice,” Sergei draws himself up with more grace than should be possible for someone so long and strides over to Nick’s stall, where he rests one pale hand on the Captain’s back and reaches up over him to grab whatever he’s been reaching for. He hands it over with a smug smile and flashes Cam a playful grin.

Maybe he really does need practice.

 

“I have an idea,” is the first thing Brandon says when he comes back from his run, hair wet with sweat and sticking up from being pushed away from his face. Cam looks up from the floor, where he’s been trying to stretch a kink out of his back and arches an eyebrow.

“Nothing good ever comes from those words,” Cam groans and shakes his head, using the arm of the couch to pull himself up and stretching his hands over his shoulders once he’s back on his feet. Brandon’s eyes follow the movement closely, tracing the lean muscles from his arms, to his chest, to where his sweats are resting low on his hips. Cam laughs hard enough to break the stretch and drops his hands so they smack against his thighs. “Earth to Brandon? You have an idea?” Brandon starts and shakes his head, untangling his headphones from where they’re wrapped around his fingers and tossing them onto the counter.

“Right, I have an idea. And my ideas are wonderful, so I just need to know how you feel about teaching a rookie a few tricks,” Cam knows he should be suspicious, but when Brandon peels his sweaty t-shirt over his head and flashes him a smile, the weariness gets drowned out by the warmth that races through his veins.

“Sounds like fun,” he says with a shrug, closing the distance between them and sinking his fingers into Brandon’s hair so he can pull him down into a kiss.

 

In hindsight, Cam probably should have seen it coming. He should have seen the way that Brandon was acting, seen the way Luc’s eyes followed him around the room as he showered and dressed and packed his things to leave.

If not then, he should have realised something was up when He ended up sandwiched between Luc and the wall at lunch, with Brandon’s feet tangled with his under the table.

But, apparently Cam needs to learn to pay attention, because he doesn’t get with the program until Brandon’s dropping his keys onto the counter and Luc is pressing him against the back of the front door so he can kiss him. It takes less than half a second for Cam’s body to respond, arching into the hands on his hips and tugging on the too-long strands of Luc’s hair to bring him closer. It takes substantially longer for Cam’s mind to realise what’s happening and tell him to pull back. He rests his forehead against Luc’s chin and takes a deep, steadying breath before he looks over to see Brandon watching them with hungry eyes and a smug smile on his face.

“I should be so mad at you right now,” Cam says under his breath, still clinging to Luc. Brandon smiles and raises an eyebrow, dragging one hand through his hair while the other maintains its hold on the counter behind him. His knuckles are white from the strength of his grip like it’s the only thing keeping him upright

“But you aren’t,” Brandon says, the embodiment of cockiness and confidence. Cam could be annoyed, or angry, or any number of other things, but he isn’t. And Brandon, the smug bastard, knows it.

“Not even a little,” he says, drawing his attention back to Luc, who’s still pressing him against the hard surface of the door and waiting patiently, like he’s not hard against Cam’s stomach. Cam runs his fingers through Luc’s hair again and tugs him down into another kiss, less urgent than the first but equally intense. 

 

“It’s a good thing we have tomorrow off,” Cam says as he sinks down on Luc’s cock, letting it fill him in one slow motion and not stopping until he’s taken every inch. The words sound like they’ve been punched out of his chest and it takes everything he has not to fall forward against Luc’s chest.

“Why?” Luc asks through gritted teeth, squeezing hard on Cam’s hips to hold him still. Brandon laughs from where he’s propped up against the headboard and reaches out to run his fingers through Cam’s hair.

“Because he’s going to wear you out, rookie,” Cam presses his cheek into Brandon’s hand and only realises he’s bearing down when Luc lets out a curse and digs his nails into his hips. He forces his muscles to relax and focuses on the feeling of Luc’s cock and the delicious stretch of it buried deep inside him. Brandon shifts and hunches over to press an upside down and absolutely filthy kiss against Luc’s mouth, knowing damn well that it sends another wave of want through Cam’s belly. When they pull back, Brandon smiles and looks up at him with a conspiratorial smile.

“I don’t know why you’re waiting. He’s young enough that if he comes too fast, you can just make him come again,” Cam barely acknowledges the look on Luc’s face before he raises up until only the head of his cock is still inside and sinks back down in one smooth motion. The sound Luc makes is sinful and Cam wants to hear it again and again and again.

 

“C’mon kid, up,” Brandon says, using the hand that’s been splayed out over his belly to squeeze his him.

“Tired,” Luc groans, rolling into Cam and burying his face in the pillows. He’s comfortable and warm and still a little blissed out and there’s no way he’s getting up. Cam leans down and presses a soft kiss to his temple.

“You don’t want him to go get the marbles out of the freezes, it’s better to just get up. He’s just going to make us shower,” Luc hears him, but it takes a full five seconds for the words ‘marbles’ and ‘freezer’ to really make any sense and then he’s up out of the bed so fast he almost trips over the pile of clothes on the floor.

“I’m up, keep the marbles away from me,” Brandon laughs and Cam laughs and it takes Luc about ten seconds to realise they’re not just laughing at his reaction. “What?” He demands, indignant even fully nude. Cam sits up, blankets pooling at his hips, and motions for Luc to come back to the side of the bed. When he does, Cam reaches out to press his fingers into the bruises on his hips. Luc sighs and watches as he presses kisses into the other, reaching as high up his chest as he can without getting up and going down to the lowest ones, just above the cut of Luc’s hips.

“We’re going to have to show you how to cover them, or you’re never going to live this down,” Brandon says, running gentle fingers through Cam’s hair.

“So what? Let them look,” Luc says with a shrug. “I was promised a shower and if he keeps doing that, we’re not going to make it out of this room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, Poly is cool, open relationships are cool, and sex is cool, but only if everyone's on the same page. Happy reading.


End file.
